My Neverland
by SRK1012010
Summary: Shelby was just another girl. She gets sent to live with her uncle in forks. What will happen when she meets the erratic cullens? what will happen between her and the bronze haired boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters**

**Chapter One: Shelby's POV**

I was awoken by a loud startling BANG! coming from downstairs. "ugggg," I mumbled. It was way to early to form

actual, audible words. I stayed in bed staring at the ceiling. I knew it was just my hare-brianed dad trying, but most likely

not succeeding, in making me a goodbye breakfast. Yep 'Goodbye' breakfast, my parents are sending me far, far away. So

knowing this was my last day waking up to this ceiling i just stared, running my eyes over all the cracks and that one

water spot from the huge thunderstorm last Summer. I was so lost in the cracks I didn't hear my mother calling. All of a

sudden she burst into my room.

"Shelby Rae!! I have been calling you for ten minutes. Come on now," she said sounding somewhat frazzled,"Your

father's making you breakfast, then we have to leave for the airport."

"Mom. I'm fine, okay? I'm coming," I said a little afraid of the look in her eyes.

"Ok. Just hurry," she said running out the door, closing it behind her.

Let me explain why I was a little afriad of my mother's reaction to i don't even know what. If you knew my mother

you would know that she's one of the nicest people like ever. She's also the most beautiful. Her names Nicole. She has

blue-green eyes shaped like almonds, dirty blonde hair(that leans more towards brown), a slightly crooked nose that added

to her beauty, and naturally light red lips. People tell me I look just like her. It's true except for the fact she's beautiful and

I'm, at best, pretty. Anyways, that's why I was a little afraid. She's so nice and put together, never frazzled.

I grabbed my suitcases and my carry-on, and put them on the bed. I found my favorite tee, Dark blue with a red

guitar that says "Rock N Roll" in biggish red letters, my black skinny jeans, and my blue & black converse. I picked up

my bags and looked in the mirror at my elbow length brown hair and walked downstairs, knowing that was as good as

it was gonna get. I found my dad in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost done," he said through a puff of black smoke coming from the stove.

"Ok dad," I said snickering. I love my dad to death, but he just can't cook. I wish he would just stop trying. His

name is Jeremy. He has blue eyes and brown hair. That's where I got my hair from. He's 5'9 at most and works way to

hard. He's a mechanic and does so much for us, I'm really gonna miss him.

Breakfast was finally finished and I ate, what was edible, as fast as I could. We packed my bags in the black

Ford Explorer and headed for the airport. My mom insisted on waiting with me, but I firmly objected. "Mom I'm 16 years

old. I'll be seventeen in two short months. I believe I can handle waiting in an airport for a couple hours," I said hurriedly(SP).

I didn't want my 'mommy' holding my hand. I could tkae care of myself.

"Okay Shelby. As long as your sure," she said questioningly.

"Oh yeah mom. I'm sure," I said trying not to sound cold, but I didn't succeed. I saw the hurt in her eyes and hated

that I did that. I gave her and dad a huge hug, told them I loved them, and left before the tears could come.

The wait in the airport was so boring, but at least they had a Starbucks. I got my strawberries and creme frappachino

fix, before I got on the plane. Once I was settled on the plane I started thinking about Uncle Chip and Forks. All I knew about

Forks was what I found online and all I knew about Uncle Chip was that he was my dad's uncle, my great uncle, he had no

wife (she died in a car crash), and his kids were grown and gone. I wonder how he'll treat me I thought, as I drifted into

unconciousness.

I know it's not that good but I was working on it all during school from second hour to 5th I have 2 more chapters done and another started so if i get some good feedback there will be more soon. Thanks 3 Shelby(SRK1012010)


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or the characters**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up right before we were set to land. I grabbed my carry-on and got off the plane. I found my luggage

and went outside where a boy was holding a sign that said "Shelby Swan". He was Indian, I saw that by his skin

tone and long, black hair. He had to be at least 5'10, which wasn't towering over me (come on I'm 5'6), but he was

still tall.

I walked over to him cautiously and said slowly, "H...i...I'm...Shelby."

He smiled very brightly showing off unbelievably white teeth and said excitedly, "Hi Shelby. I'm Jacob Black.

Your Uncles over there in the police car. He thought you might be uncomfortable getting picked up by the chief of police."

"Ummm okay. Thanks," I said staring at him confused.

We walked in silence for a minute then he said, "You don't remember me do you?"

I looked at him confused again and replied, "Should I?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess not, but when you were seven and came to visit my grandpa was

visiting with your uncle. We played together and you kissed me."

"I Uhhhh...Uh...Oh yeah I remember," I said. Why would he bring that up? We were kids. "I was little though I

wouldn't do it now. Oh No offense."

"None taken. I was just wondering if you remembered," he said stifling a laugh.

We made it to the car, Thank God, and I greeted my uncle, "Hi Uncle Chip. How are you?"

"I'm great sweetheart. I hope Jake her didn't mess with you too bad. I wold him not to bring up the kiss," he

said laughing.

"Oh that's okay. I told him it wouldn't be happening again," I answered smugly.

"Ohhhh burn," Uncle Chip said. I can't believe he just said that. We got in the car and I told them all about back

home in Michigan, about school, and mom & dad. We dropped Jacob off and headed to Uncle Chip's house, well

our house now.

We walked in and Uncle Chip said, "Your rooms upstairs, second door to the right. You have your own bathroom

and once your settled we'll go out to dinner."

"Oh okay. Thanks Uncle Chip," I said as I ran up the stairs. I opened the door and took in my new room.

It was mid-sized with light blue walls. There was a bed on the north wall and a window with a window seat on

the east wall. There was also a desk with a blue lamp. All I could think was mom must have called and him I love blue.

I put my clothes away in the, you guessed it, blue dresser and put my bathroom stuff away. I grabbed my black hollister

hoodie and walked downstairs.

I found Uncle Chip in the living toom watching TV. "Are you ready to go?" I asked hoping he was. I was starving.

"Yep. Lets go," he said jumping up, ready to go.

We ate at Forks Cafe. We paid, got up to leave, and I bumped into someone. Uncle Chip didn't notice and kept

on walking. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," I was saying when I turned to look who it was. There standing

before me was one of, no, the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had amazing almost golden eyes and sort of

bronzish colored hair. He looked perfect. His black shirt was hugging all the right places and I saw his spectacular muscles.

When I looked back at his face he let out a low growl.

"That's okay. I have to go," he said quickly and ran off. I will never forget that look. He looked like he wanted to kill

me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters**

**Chapter Three: Shelby's POV**

I woke up the next morning after a horrible dream/nightmare. At first it was nice. I was at a resturant and that guy was sitting and talking with me. Then he got up and started hurting me. He grabbed my wrists, stared me down, and kept coming closer and closer, then I woke up. I got in the shower and let the water wash over me relaxing my muscles. I jumped out of the shower and found my clothes. I decided on my black "bite me" tee I bought at Hot Topic, another pair of black skinny jeans, my gray leopard print hoodie, and my black/white converse. I painted my nails blood red, grabbed my gothic cross necklace & black jellie bracelets, and headed out the door.

Uncle Chip was already gone, but there was a note telling me I had a surprise outside. I walked outside and found a blue pickup. It looked really old, but I loved it. I got in and drove to Forks High School. It looked like a bunch of random tan brick houses, but the sign said _Forks High_. I walked into the first building that had a sign saying _main office_ and saw a slightly disheveled woman. She looked to be in her mid thirties. She had mud brown hair, black wire-rimmed glasses, and gray eyes. The nameplate on her desk said _Mrs. Johnson_. "Hi I'm Shelby Puckett (**A/N sorry an exes last name couldn't think of anything else**). I'm new and need my schedule," I said as sweetly as I could.

Her eyes started to sparkle ans she said, "Yes, we've been expecting you. Here's your schedule." She handed me a white piece of paper and then said, "I also need you to get all your teachers to sign that, then bring it back after school." She then showed me a map and how to get to my classes. I thanked her and left. My first class was Junior english. I walked in and gave Mrs. Tyndall my schedule. I walked to the back of the classroom pretending I didn't feel all the stares burning into my back. After that class I hurried to my next class, which was calsulus. My classes just flew by. After Calculus I had history then lunch. I sat with my new friend Jessica, who I met in English and found is also in my History class. I was eating and listening to her tell me about some weird guy named Mark Newton or something like that when I saw them. Eating in the corner were five extremely beautiful, pale people. One of them being that bronze haired boy.

"Jessica who are they?" I asked nudging my head towards them.

"Oh those are the Cullens," she said looking kind of sick.

"They're related?" I asked. They didn't look anything alike. One of the girls had long blonde hair and had an air of arrogance about her. The other girl had short black hair and sort of reminded me of a pixie. One of the boys was big, and I do mean big, and muscular. Another was small and somber. He seemed shy. And you already know about the bronze haired god.

"Well nto all of them. Rosalie, the blonde, and Jasper, the quieter one, aren't Cullens. They're last name is Hale, they're twins. They are all adopted by Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, they're not old enough to have teen children," she said hurriedly, "Mr. Cullen is in his late 20s and is a doctor. The worst thing is that they're all together.

"What do you mean?" I was slightly confused.

"Well Rosalie is with Emmet, the muscular one, and Alice, the other girl, is with Jasper," she said like it was a scandel, which I mean it kind of was but come on.

"Oh and what about the other one?" I asked hopeful. I know he kind of wanted to kill me, but come on. I thought looking at him and all of a sudden he was staring at me with that killer stare. I looked quickly away. You've got to be kidding me. I felt... attracted during that death glare. What is wrong with me?

"Edward? He's with no one. I guess no on here's good enough for him," she said shattering my hopes and making me wonder when he'd turned her down.

**Edward's POV**

Why can't I read her mind? I thought to myself. I hate this. She smells so good. Maybe I could lure her out...NO!!! I need to be strong, she's just some stupid girl. We all got up and left. I headed to chemistry. I walked in and sat down ready for the mediocre learning I was in for when I smelled her. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her walking up to Mr. Dumas. "Edward just don't breath," I silently told myself knowing she would have to sit next to me. She sat next to me and saw my glare turning bright red and never looked at me again the whole hour. While I ignored ideas to massacre everyone just to get her or luring her away with me. I ran out as soon as the bell rung glad to be able to breath, even if I didn't need to. I had to get out of that class now. I went to get out of it, but they couldn't place me in any other classes. At least it's Christmas break I won't see her for two weeks.

**Shelby's POV**

My first day and it's already winter break. This is awesome. The only bad thing is that Edward obviously hates me. I don't know what I did, but I know he does. I also know one other thing. He's not normal.

**I know its not the best but to my only two people that reviewed I don't know how to tell who you are after deleting the reviews from my email but thanks so much. It's appreciated. I'll try to post more today, but I may not it takes forever to type and I'm kind of busy still as I've been the last few weeks. Thanks for reading and I hope you review and favorite. much love Shelby(SRK1012010)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or The Characters**

**Chapter 4: Shelby's POV**

It has been two weeks since I last saw Edward. I haven't done much: watched TV, read a lot, and wrote a couple new songs (Uncle Chip surprised me with a guitar). Today was my first day back at school. It was another sunless, boring day in Forks. I got thru my first three classes, and then it was lunch. He was there. I saw him in my peripheral vision and it took all my strength not to look at him. Why did he have to have this effect on me? I thought. I got my food and decided to sit by myself because I was kind of getting sick of Jessica. Don't get me wrong she's nice enough, but all she ever wants to talk about is boys. I sat down and started poking at what this school tried to pass as food, when out of nowhere someone was sitting across from me. I looked up to find those oh so familiar gold eyes. I was surprised and could feel my heart palpitate and my breath falter. He looked at me with a half smile like he knew the effect he was having on me, and that smile made my heart melt.

"Hello Shelby," he said and I tried to form words, but couldn't think.

**Edward's POV**

When I sat down and she saw me, I could hear her breathing strain and her heart skip a few beats. I don't know why but it made me happy so I smiled. She looked awestruck and confused.

After a few minutes of playful torture I said, "Hello Shelby." She looked strangely at me and after a minute or so without and answer I was going to get up and leave, but then the angel spoke, "Hi Edward." Her voice sounded shy, confused, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I finally looked her over and took her in knowing I could control myself. She was beautiful, even within a vampire's standards. Not Rosalie beautiful, but beautiful in her own way. Her eyes sparkled at me greener today then normal and I wondered what that meant. I overheard her telling Jessica her eyes change color with her mood sometimes.

Out of nowhere I just said, "What does green mean?" When she looked at me confused I saw my mistake.

"What?" she asked confused, just as her face showed.

"Ummm... your eyes. I overheard you tell someone your eyes change color with your mood. What does green mean?" I asked again trying to cover.

"Oh green is extremely happy or extremely sad. Like crying sad," she answered. (**A/N: my eyes really do that lol sorry and cont**.)

I chose the first one since she wasn't crying, and I was hoping she was happy.

"So your happy I'm sitting with you?" I said with a sly smile.

"I... I... Ummm," she stuttered.

She is so cute. "That's okay Shelby. I was just messing around," I said trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh... ha-ha," she said pretending to laugh, "Why are you sitting with me?"

Wow, blunt. It's not like I could say 'Well since I realized that your my singer, and for some strange reason I feel drawn to you, like I need to be in your presence.' So I said, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the cafe and in class that last day before break."

"That's okay. I mean it's not you were really going to kill me," she said.

All I could think was how would she know I wanted to kill her. I ended up saying, "huh?"

"Oh nothing. It's just this look you had in your eyes," she said shrugging it off.

She could tell. My beautiful, pale angel could tell I had wanted to kill her. I felt horrible. We kept talking about what we did over break and somehow let the time run away from us. The bell rang and it was time for Chemistry. We dumped are untouched lunch in the garbage and walked to chemistry still enthralled in each other's conversations. We were working with chemicals in class and after about forty minutes we heard a big BANG! followed by screams and the horrified and shocked face of my Shelby.

**Hey guys. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to:**

**Caleb's Babe**

**And**

**Hahlolhah**

**For the reviews**

**And I had a few questions as to the last name change in the third chapter and why Shelby (which is my name) was sent to Forks. I had picked Swan to be her last name **

**But Shelby Swan sounded a little weird so I changed it without realizing I had already posted a chapter with Swan so I am sorry to those whom I confused.**

**Also, Shelby was sent to Forks because she has been living in a small town in Michigan her whole life and her parents think she needs a change of scenery to try to meet new people and come out of her shell.**


	5. Authors Note

**Okay I finally figured out how to see reviews and it was so simple I really feel stupid lol.**

**But thanks to palerthanbella and can't decode me. And a big thanks to palerthanbella for**

**the title to my story. Your the reason it's no longer untitled and I thank you lol.**

**Keep reviewing and you'll get the next chapter which has some drama.**

**much love Shelby(SRK1012010)**


	6. Hey Guys AN

Hey guys,

I'm sure you all hate me at this point, but I want to explain why I haven't updated in over like two years. I sort of gave up on this story, but I've decided I will start writing again in my free time. I'm in college now and in two clubs, a sorority, and volleyball, but I will try. I will be updating Sunday because my flash drive with the next two chapters is back at my dorm. I just wanted to let all those who were reading this know what's going on. I'm really sorry that I gave up. I wasn't even going to continue this at all, but I just reread some of the reviews I received and I had to continue. You guys deserve an ending. I just have to finish writing it lol. Thanks for your time and I am looking forward to writing again.

Much Love,

Shelby


	7. Hey Again AN

Hey again,

I'm sorry guys. Apparently I deleted the other chapters to my story. I'm looking for the rough drafts, while I'm home on Spring Break, but if I can't find them I'm going to have to rewrite the chapters. It may take a bit longer than expected I'm sorry, but I will be uploading a few of them in the next few weeks.

Thanks

Shelby (SRK1012010)


End file.
